Chance
by NoobishLizard
Summary: He'll keep taking the chance, even if it leads him to the ends of the earth. Bayo/Luka


Bayonetta and all characters are Copyright – PLATINUM GAMES and SEGA- Hideki Kamiya is made of awesome sauce.

* * *

**- Chance -**

A large open field once served as an ancient graveyard, what headstones remained were slowly turning into unrecognisable clumps of stone. Grass and bushes grew freely in and around the old brick walls that surrounded the expansive memorial. It was here that he remained hidden and undetected among a cluster of trees, watching. He did not intend to spy, but was more afraid that his presence would interrupt the sight before him, ending it before he could fully come to appreciate just how beautiful their dance really was.

The way she fought, the way she moved. He couldn't help but stare.

Long limbs and lithe body twisting and turning with every movement, every perfect gesture. The absolute control of those deceivingly slender arms and legs, one moment gentle enough to cradle a child, the next delivering a blow so powerful they could bend steel and reshape rock.

Overwhelming strength wrapped in a dangerous mystery he could never hope to fully understand. But still, he would try.

Umbra witches, dark and secretive. What he did know of them came from his late father's journals and that knowledge was limited at best. It could also never capture the true experience of actually seeing an Umbran witch in action. Any expectation he had received from those notes was completely obliterated when he finally met up with the woman known as Bayonetta.

* * *

High pitched wails and painful screams sang out in the afternoon glow as Bayonetta easily dispatched another of her angelic foes, the poor creatures never having stood a chance. A fist to the gut would send one of the beasts into the air, only to receive a follow up kick to the face, the booted Scarborough fair ringing out as its magic bullets removed the angel's head without discretion.

Her counterpart and fellow witch was here as well, similar fighting styles yet different unto each own. Bayonetta was more flare and control, a pose sneaking into her over the top acrobatics and even going so far as to blow a kiss to her opponent before pummelling them to the ground. The platinum haired Jeanne on the other hand was more aggressive, more brutal in her attacks as if constantly trying to one up her fellow witch in some sort of killing competition.

That assumption became more apparent when Bayonetta stopped mid-fight, noticing movement just outside her line of sight. She smiled, it seems they have an audience today.

"Cereza what are you doing!" Jeanne bellowed as she landed hard on the ground, the unfortunate angel trapped under her disappeared in an explosion of bloody bits. "You're allowing two of our angelic friends to flee!"

Her attention elsewhere, Bayonetta did not respond immediately to her childhood friend's accusation. "Well you seem to be having fun, go after them." She replied without looking to her fellow witch.

Jeanne simply rolled her eyes, unimpressed by Bayonetta's lack of interest in the task at hand. "Hmmph, sometimes I wonder if that little dip in the lake hasn't left you lazy." Jeanne growled before running off after the escaping angels, a violent gleam shimmering in her eyes.

Bayonetta sighed as her friend vanished from sight, wondering if Jeanne's five hundred hard years on this earth hasn't left her a bit psychotic. She shook her head, believing it best not to think about it. She waited for the myriad of curses from her friend to die off in the distance, then adjusted her glasses and made her way towards a nearby oak.

Not bothering with startling him this time she sauntered towards the hidden journalist, one hand on her ever swaying hips as she made her way across the yard, resembling more of a hunting panther then a witch.

"I see you're still taking to stalking me Cheshire." She said with a playful smile on her lips knowing full well he hated that little nickname. "Don't tell me I'll have to file for some sort of restraining order now, hmm?"

Luka Redgrave, journalist extraordinaire didn't bother wondering how she could always detect him so easily as he stepped out from his hiding spot and into the sunlight. But then he didn't really care in the long run. As much as he would never admit it, he only followed her around the world for one simple reason alone, and today he felt a bit of luck on his side.

"You wouldn't do a thing like that to me of all people now would you?" He said, arms up in a defensive shrug. "Besides, I did make a promise to you didn't I? What kind of man would I be if I didn't keep my word?"

He began towards her slowly, carefully, testing how she would react. To his amazement Bayonetta did not react at all, instead she just stood there like a statue watching him. Her piercing eyes bore right through him. He stared right back.

She turned her head away suddenly, feigning interest in something else in the distance. "Ah yes, I honestly did not think you would be able keep up." Pushing back a rogue red hair ribbon that had fallen out of place she turned back to face him, taking up her stone stance once more. "But you keep surprising me my little Cheshire, always showing up out of the blue."

"Well, I'm a man who keeps his promises, even if the one he's chasing just happens to be a witch." Luka continued forward until he was inches from her, and still she remained unmoving. It was unnerving to him. He was used to the usual tease by now, she'd wait for him to get in close then pull away at the last second. But now she just stood there, her eyes unreadable.

He would take the chance however, and even if this were the same old game he would continue taking the chance whenever she allowed it to present itself. Without taking his eyes off of her, he gently pulled something from inside his coat pocket, and placed a sprig of rosemary into her hair.

Gloved fingers touched the stem that sat just above her ear remembering the first time Luka had brought her a ridiculous amount of the plant. She had previously told him that rosemary acted as a demon repellent, and thinking she had died after the whole 'eyes of the world' fiasco had practically buried her grave in it. The slightest hint of a smile cracked the corner of her mouth. The thought was nice.

"Luka… why _are_ you here?" She said his name and not the silly pet one she had labeled him with for so long. To hear it coming from her, he didn't know why it made his hair stand on end or send shivers down his spine, he just wish she would say it more often.

Feeling brave, he drew in ever closer. "Like I said, I'm a man of my word, I'll chase you, and I'll keep chasing you even if it means to the end of the earth itself."

"But why?" She said in a whisper, their hands now touching without any realization to it. "You do understand how easily I could hurt you."

"Yet here I am, not the least bit afraid." he felt her gloved fingers intertwine with his own, amazed at the gentleness of her touch despite being so powerful. "Besides, I'm still on my quest to the find the truth of course." Both their guards were down, a rare thing with her and he knew it. He also knew that his sudden boldness could most likely lead to his quick and painful demise.

"Still looking for truths? I thought we'd worked out our little misunderstanding."

"Oh, I don't mean that one..." he spoke softly as his eyes drifted down to her mouth.

"Then what truth could you be chasing after now?" She kept pushing for an answer, the words riding on barely a breath due to their closeness.

"This one." He ever so lightly pressed his lips to hers. Soft. Warm. Perfect.

She did not recoil, as he would have first thought, instead it was she that pulled them closer. Slender yet insanely strong arms wrapped around him, closing the distance between them even more and ultimately deepening the kiss. He did not question her actions; he only let himself get lost in the moment as she allowed his hands to roam. Caressing her sides, flowing along the smooth skin of her back and finally entwining into her silky ebony hair.

They became oblivious to the world around them, the universe could have ended right then and there and they wouldn't care. Time became meaningless. Right now it was just the two of them; nothing else mattered.

The instinct to breath was the only thing keeping them from continuing this moment forever. As they pulled away they couldn't help but look to each other, wondering if all that had just truly happened. Their eyes only reflected the affection that they had fought off for so long.

"Well, I wasn't exactly expecting that today, but… I don't think I'll question my luck." Luka said as he slowly recovered from the kiss.

She brought her arms up to rest on his shoulders. "I was of the impression that when L.U.K.A - Luka was concerned, there was no luck… only skill." She quoted him with a raised brow. He could only smile back at her.

"Well, that's a truth I wont deny." He said with a cocky tone, and dipped his head to kiss her once more.

"Well it's about bloody time!"

Both jumped, pulling away at the last second at the sudden loud voice behind them. Jeanne had returned, with a wide smirk plastered on her face and a halo spinning lazily on an index finger.

"I swear, the tension was getting so thick around here I was afraid it would snap and cut me in half." She sauntered past the two of them, noting the way Bayonetta had her face buried in Luka's chest, blushing madly and unable to look her friend in the eye.

"Oh don't try to deny it either, even that rotund friend of yours Enzo was getting annoyed the way you two skirted around trying to ignore each other." She sighed as she turned round on a heel and looked at the two of them, genuinely relieved that they've finally crossed that invisible line.

"Don't you dare hurt her, or you'll have me to answer to. Got it?" Jeanne gave her patented glare, casually raising one of her guns reminding the man that she was indeed armed and unafraid to use them. Luka simply stared back with a grin. It was really all he could do besides quaking in his boots and running away like a little girl.

He shook his head. "Hurt her? Ha, if that were even possible. I know you probably don't think to highly of me, but I'm at least smart enough to know you don't piss of a woman who can throw a bus at you."

"Just remember, she's my Umbran sister and the only one I have. If I come home one day to find her on the couch with so much as a tear in her eye, there will be hell to pay." She spun her twin pistols around expertly in her hands before dismissing them. "And with that I shall leave you two alone to enjoy this wonderful afternoon. I'm heading home, all this fighting has me smelling like one of those foul creatures." With a simple wink to Luka, Jeanne dashed away leaping elegantly over the high stonewall and vanished from sight.

Luka waited for the sound of a motorcycle engine to disappear in the distance. He then lowered his gaze back to the beautiful woman still in his arms, looking quite content as her head remained against his chest listening to his heartbeat. He noticed her cheeks were still stained red from her friends little interruption however.

"Well this is a first, I don't think I've ever seen you so flustered."

She chuckled. "Don't worry, I'll get her back for that. She and Rodin have been sharing glances with each other lately, I doubt it's anything but I can still bug her about it later." She said with a mischievous grin.

"The big guy huh? Who would have thought…"

Bayonetta lifted her head and looked into his eyes, her arms gently wrapping around his lean chest. "Who would have thought of this as well?" Her eyes suddenly turned downcast as she looked to him. "Jeanne was right you know, I'm sorry it took so long to get here, it's just…."

"Hey, I understand. You're not exactly the average girl y'know. And after all we've been through, all you've been through anyway. It's easy to see why you take a little longer to fully trust someone."

She sighed and placed her head back on his chest. "It's not so much the trust, it's more to do with… what I am."

"What you are?" Luka placed his hand under her chin and raised her head to look at him. He regarded her, her features, and every little detail of her face. "I only see the most beautiful woman I've ever set my eyes on."

She laughed, a melodious chuckle that had him looking more confused than anything. He had just poured his heart out to her, just gave her the ultimate compliment but here she was, one brow raised high behind those glasses, laughing. He thought about it for a split second and realized he was in trouble.

"My my kitty, you do have a way with words. Do you tell that to all the ladies you come across? Hmm?" She licked her lips playfully, and then began to push him until he was an arms length away. He didn't know what to expect, hell just a few seconds ago she was blushing like a schoolgirl now she was looking at him with the eyes of a predator.

Her fingers traced over the fabric of his scarf before suddenly grabbing it and a handful of his jacket up in her fist. Ever so slowly she began to lift higher and higher until Luka had no choice but to go with it. "Uh…" He mumbled as his feet began to leave the ground.

"Are you absolutely sure you're ready for this Cheshire?" She asked him as she held him aloft with no sign of strain whatsoever. That cocky expression he knew so well was back in full force.

"Ready?" He said as she put him back down. "I don't think I could ever be ready for this, but as long as you give me the chance…" He took her outstretched arm and placed a gentlemanly kiss on the back of her hand. "I'll just keep on trying."

She pulled him back to her then, the warmth of their bodies mingling. "Good boy." Was all she said before claiming his mouth with her lips once more.

* * *

A/N – Thar it be. Hooray for the Bayonetta section! Bring on the fics!

- Dedicated to my partner in crime - You know who you are.

- And as always, I'm a noob so please be kind.

(I love how Luka is spelled wrong on FF's character list xD )


End file.
